Welcome home
by Reusch17
Summary: A little oneshot to welcome home my Trixx!


A/N-So this is just a quick little one shot I wrote to welcome home my Michiru

**A/N-So this is just a quick little one shot I wrote to welcome home my Michiru.**

**Welcome Home**

Swiftly the blonde moved around the house. She only had an hour left before her beloved would arrive at the airport. The aqua haired musician had been gone for only a week, but to the racer it seemed like forever.

Whenever Michiru was away things seemed twice as hard for Haruka. It's not that she wasn't capable of taking care of everything; it's just that things always seemed harder when Michiru wasn't around.

Hotaru hadn't really complained while her Michiru-mama was gone, but just by the look on her face you could tell she wasn't really enjoying Haruka's cooking. It didn't exactly have the same flare as Michiru's did… except for when it caught on fire. At least then Hotaru was able to have a good laugh… and a good meal when Haruka caved in and ordered something in or took her out.

Another thing that seemed perplexingly difficult was simple tidying up. Haruka and Hotaru weren't messy… but unorganized. Things were left out here and there cluttering up the place. Normally Michiru would walk by and put everything back in their right place so that it was all easy to find again. Three times that week Haruka had lost her wallet because she had taken it out of her pocket and left it somewhere unusual. Normally Michiru would find it and place it on the table at the front door so that when Haruka was rushing around last minute it was waiting for her.

At the moment Haruka was running around picking up toys that Hotaru had left out. She wanted the place to be spotless for when her lover returned. She wanted it to be just as she had left it… immaculate. How Michiru was able to keep it that way was beyond Haruka. She bent over to pick up a stuffed bear and let out a groan. She straightened up and stretched her back.

The thing that Haruka was probably the worst at… was looking after herself. She was by all means a workaholic when it came to her racing and her cars. On one of her days off from the track Haruka had been working on her car in the garage. She had ignored the pain that had started to creep up her back and continued to work diligently, bent over the engine of her car.

She had regretted it later that night. She spent the evening and the better part of the night lying on the floor in the living room trying to rid herself of the pain that had now reached unbearable. If Michiru had been there she would have been on the blonde's case about taking a break and not working too hard. Haruka would have grumbled and griped, but would have obeyed her love.

Even now her back was still giving her problems and she fully expected to get an earful from the violinist when she found out the racer had injured herself. While it wasn't pleasant to get chewed out Haruka knew she deserved it and to be honest she didn't mind it. She knew that Michiru was just worried for her and didn't like to see her in pain. Haruka liked that Michiru cared so much for her. It almost made her feel guilty for making Michiru so worried, but it was something Haruka did without even noticing sometimes.

The blonde threw the last of the scattered toys in their box and looked at her watch. She had to be at the airport in thirty minutes; the plane arrived at 10pm. Hotaru was with Setsuna at the moment, much to the child's protest, but she had school the next day and Haruka didn't want to take her to the airport that late.

Taking one last glance about the house, Haruka gave a satisfied nod and walked out the door locking it behind her.

Haruka looked down at her watch again in annoyance. The plane had landed and she had already waited forty five minutes for Michiru. She hoped they hadn't lost her luggage. Finally, among the crowd, she could see a head of aqua. Smiling she pushed her way through the other people who were waiting for their friends, relatives and loved ones and soon their eyes met.

Michiru quickened her pace and soon found herself being whisked off the ground and twirled around in the blonde's arms. The emphatic greeting was cut short by Haruka wincing and placing Michiru back on the ground. She rubbed her back and caught Michiru's questioning eye. Haruka smiled sheepishly.

"Haruka… did you hurt your back working on your car again?"

"Maybe…" Michiru let go an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly you're going to kill yourself one day when I'm not there."

"Honestly Michi it's not that bad."

"Mmm… Ruka, love, could you get my bag for me please?"

"Sure babe." Haruka bent over to pick up the bag and had to stand back up quickly as pain shot through her. Michiru sighed and grabbed her own bag and violin.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Haruka hung her head as she followed Michiru through the airport to her car.

Later in their bedroom Haruka was lying face down on the bed without a shirt. Michiru rubbed oil into her palms and began kneading the tense muscles in Haruka's back. The blonde groaned under the violinist's touch.

"Too hard?" Michiru asked as she softened her massaging.

"No, its good… just tense is all."

"Honestly Haruka why do you let yourself get like this?"

"Maybe I just want a massage." Joked the blonde. She regretted this as Michiru added a little too much force. "Ouch! Ok sorry."

"You don't have to hurt yourself to get a massage from me Ruka. I bet it would be much more pleasurable if you weren't in so much pain." Haruka grinned at this. Slowly she turned herself around so that she was now facing Michiru. She pulled the violinist down to her and kissed her.

"You know I can't help it. When you're not here I have to occupy my spare time and sometimes I overdo it. It 'pains' me when you're not here." Haruka received a playful slap to her arm at her pun.

"That was pathetic Haruka."

"I know. But it wasn't a lie. I really do miss you when you're gone. I'm an absolute mess. I can honestly say I do not know how to take care of myself. God knows it's a miracle Hotaru's still alive and fed."

"And how many times was she fed take out?" Michiru asked as she straddled Haruka's lap.

"Hey! I can cook…" Michiru simply cocked an eyebrow and stared down at her. "4 nights." Conceded Haruka.

"4 out of 7? Well… I suppose it could be worse." Michiru replied as she bent down and placed a kiss on Haruka's lips. "And the house is still in one piece and standing."

"I'm not that bad."

"No you're not. You did a fine job Haruka." Michiru said as she laid herself next to Haruka and snuggled into the blonde's warmth.

"Thank you."

"Is your back feeling better?"

"Michi… with you back everything is better."

**A/N-Oh the fluff the fluff! So very cheesy, but what can I say except for… REVIEW! You know… if you want to.**


End file.
